Bracken's Daughter
by The Star of Darkness
Summary: Bracken and Kendra have had a daughter, her name is Luna Sorenson. When the residents of Fablehaven start to fall ill it is up to Luna and her new friend Jay to save them all before it is too late.
1. Meet Luna

**Bracken's Daughter**

(Also Kendra's, but **Kendra's Daughter** doesn't have the same effect.)

I am Luna Sorenson. _I have my mother's last name because my father doesn't have one. _There are four major things you should know about me. First, my mother is an eternal, and fairykind. Second, my dad is a unicorn, and not just _a _unicorn he is the _prince_ of unicorns. This parentage makes me a unicorn, with the ability to speak all languages (not just the fairy ones). Third, if you turn off the lights in a room I am in the amount of light won't change. In the daylight you can't actually see my glow, except for the fairies that obsess about my brightness, until the lights go out. Then I am like a living flashlight. I leave a circle about 12 feet in diameter of light around me when it is dark out side. When it is dark inside, lights or no lights, it is always brighter when I'm around. Lastly, I age really fast. I am six months old with the body of a three year old, and the mind of one much, much older.

I have silver hair that shines and shimmers like the stars, I have bright green eyes that look wise for my age and freckles that dance across my nose and cheek bones. My mom says that my freckles remind her of fairies dancing across the moonlight on my pale white skin. I also have a small slender horn that I carry with me everywhere. I can heal small cuts, burns, and bruises. I can also turn it into a silver dagger, but I haven't told Momma and Daddy about that yet. It is my first horn. I am starting to grow a second one. Daddy says that I will not get my third horn until, in mortal years, I reach the age of 18. When my body becomes 18 I will stop growing, unless of course I want to grow older. My dad did. He grew to the age of 21. He did this so he could be the same age as my mom was when she became an eternal. I think it is a beautiful love story.

I am very excited for tonight. I get to meet my uncle Seth for the first time. Seth does not know I exist. He has been on a top secret mission of some sort with another shadow charmer. Mommy and Daddy have had no contact with him. Everyone is coming to the family gathering tonight, even frail old Great-Grandma and Grandpa. I also get to meet Vanessa and Warren's daughter, named Charlotte. She is the same age as me… er… my body. She is three years old. They also have a six year old son, Thomas.

"Luna!" Momma's voice hollers from down stairs, "Warren's family is here!"

"I'm coming Mommy!" I shout back, hastily putting the dolls back in the Victorian doll house and closing the latch. I scurried down the stairs to find the eternals Warren and Vanessa happily chatting away with my momma in the doorway. I ran to greet them, but I tripped on the edge of the carpet and almost fell flat on my face if it weren't for my dad who caught me and in a single motion deposited me on his shoulders.

"This is our little Luna," Daddy said grinning at the dumbfounded look on Warren's face.

"How can this be your daughter?" Warren wondered aloud, "We visited just seven months ago, and Kendra was still pregnant." Vanessa elbowed him in the ribs.

"You can be so thick some times," she said with mock exasperation, "Maybe it's because her dad is a unicorn?" Her eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Oh yeah," he replied with a sheepish look.

"These are our babies," Vanessa stepped aside revealing their two children.

"I am not your _baby_," Thomas whined, he had a mop of brown hair and brown eyes that matched.

"Yeth, nof babieth!" Charlotte answered, her short hair was caramel colored with a hint of curls, and her eyes were bright blue.

"Can you kids introduce yourselves?" Warren asked them.

"I am Tommy," Thomas replied reluctantly.

"And I is Tharlotte!" She answered doing a little dance in place.

"I am Luna Sorenson," I loved saying that. Tommy seems slightly surprised at how literate I was compared to his sister. Especially since by looks I could not have been much older than her.

"Bracken be a dear and go get Grandma and Grandma." Mommy told him as she settled into the armchair. He set me down and headed in the direction of the study.

"Why don't you kids go play in the yard and wait for Seth," Momma suggested.

"Alright," we all answered together (except Charlotte said, "Alwife.").

**I don't own Fablehaven.**


	2. I Meet My Uncle

**Ch.2 **

I heard a car door slam from the front of the house.

"Seth is here!" I exclaimed to the others.

"How can you tell?" Tommy asked with confusion in his eyes.

"You're telling me you didn't just hear that?"

"Heaw whaf?" Charlotte questioned.

"The car door slamming!" They both stared blankly at me. "Whatever, Seth is here!" They both stumbled along beside me as I sped full speed ahead and ran smack into the screen door. Tommy helped me up with the hand that wasn't over his mouth stifling his laughter. I sighed, when was I ever going to be less clumsy? I opened the door and ran on taking note not to trip on the rug again.

"Seth is here! Seth is here!" I chanted running around the living room.

"I'll go help with the bags," Bracken said, and Warren followed to help too. Momma patted my hair down and straightened the skirt of my dress. She stood up and went to stand right outside the door. I followed her closely, slightly hiding behind her thigh. There were two people I had never seen before standing outside the jeep. Momma watched the one that looked about 20, who was tall with brown hair and eyes, with the same loving look that she saves for Bracken and I. Judging by this he is Seth. The other one looked about 16 he had sandy blond hair, blue eyes and he smelled like a shadow charmer. Yes, shadow charmers _do_ have a scent. They smells like a crisp fall night, mixed with a musky old library, and a hint of smoke. I guess that makes it a burning old outdoor library on a fall night. It could have just been Seth's scent rubbed off on him, but my sense of smell is better than that. Seth ran towards Kendra catching her in an embrace.

"I have someone to introduce to you," Seth glanced in the direction of the boy, "This is Jay."

"Hey," he said stepping forward and shaking Momma and Daddy's hands. "I am one of the two shadow charmers that Seth was working with."

"Two?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I was added last minute."

"Ok," was the reply. Seth's eyes started to wonder towards the house and I quickly ducked inside. I was suddenly afraid of seeing him. What if he didn't like me? What if I wasn't a satisfactory niece. I went and sat down on the couch by Nana and Papa (what I called _my _grandma and grandpa).

"Nana, what if Seth doesn't love me?" I whispered.

"Of course he will love you! It would be extremely hard not to," Nana said with lighting in her eyes.

"Luna come here," Daddy's voice was gentle.

"Wow Bracken, she looks just like you. Is she one of your sisters, or a niece or something?" Seth asked.

"She is _your_ niece." Realization dawned on Seth's face. His mouth made a little O shape.

"Hi uncle," I said timidly. Seth reached down and scooped me up into his arms.

"Well how is my favorite little niece?" He asked as if we had known each other forever.

"I'm good," I answered giggling, "And how is my favorite uncle?"

"Favorite? I'm your _only_ uncle," Mock offence filled his voice.

"I am your only niece," I pointed out.

"Touché."

"Ruth? RUTH!" Gramp's distressed voice cried. We ran to him. Gram was laying still, her face greenish and her breathing shallow.

**REVIEW**


	3. The Sickness Spreads

**Never forget to review my stories. I love to get your input.**

**-Star**

Daddy and Warren carried Gram into the bedroom. She was tossing and turning. Her forehead was burning and she was mumbling nonsense in her sleep. It scared me badly especially since daddy and I combined did nothing to aid her. We tried everything from potions to poultices. NOTHING was helping.

"It's time for dinner." Momma's voice carried through the oddly silent house. We all sat down and without a word started eating our mashed potatoes and chicken. Even little Charlotte kept her trap closed, which is very hard for a three year old to do. Gramp didn't eat with us. He refused to leave Gram. He kept muttering to himself, "Not again, not again. I promised that nothing would happen to you. After you were a chicken I promised nothing would ever happen to you again. Not again. Oh Ruth, not again." He was starting to worry us.

"I… I… can't… breathe…" came Warren's choked whisper. His face started to take on a greenish color and he fell out of his chair.

"Nooooo!" Vanessa screamed. Her scream turned into a sob which turned into a pained gasp. She coughed violently and fell out of her chair as well. She was caught by Papa and Daddy who were trying to help Warren. Mamma's face went pale.

"Grandpa?!" She hollered. There was no answer. Mommy ran into his room with me in tow. Gramp was lying on the floor he looked just like the others and his head burned with a fever.

"Dad! Mom! Warren! Please come quick! It's Grandpa!" Nana was the first one come to help her breathing was slightly ragged. Mommy and Nana carried him into bed with Gram. Nana started to cough.

"Oh no you don't!" Momma hollered and helped Nana into the living room.

"Keep away from those who are sick!" Daddy instructed, pulling me to his side. Suddenly, Momma collapsed onto the loveseat. Her face was covered in sweat and it didn't take a detective to understand what had happened.

"Mommy no!" I tried rushing to her, but Daddy held me in place.

"No Luna," His expression was very pained, "I can't have you get sick too." He looked at Jay, Thomas, Charlotte, and I. "Go upstairs into the attic. This illness is spreading magically and magic can't penetrate the attic." Jay opened his mouth to argue, but Seth shot him a look and he closed it.

"I can't believe this!" Jay said once we got into the attic and the door was closed. "I am stuck up here with little kids and I can't even do anything about it!"

"Excuse you! I am stuck up here with you too! My body may be little, but I am very intelligent! Never underestimate a unicorn," I transformed my horn into a blade for effect. "And NEVER talk to me like that again." They all looked at me slightly terrified. I just shrugged.

"You boys can sleep in that bed and Charlotte and I will sleep over here." I said pointing to each bed in turn. Jay was still staring at me with a baffled expression. I shrugged once more and crawled into bed dragging Charlotte with me. Jay just shook his head and turned out the light. For the first time in my short life the room was dark.

**REVIEW **

**Please…**


	4. A Plan Is Formed

"**Kids?" Daddy's soft voice came from the doorway.**

"**Yeah?" I sat up and looked to my left, Charlotte wasn't there.**

"**Where is Tommy?" Jay said sitting up groggily. Daddy sighed, "I came up and got them in the middle of the night, they were sick. I could smell it from upstairs." **

"**How come I didn't wake up?' We both asked in unison.**

"**I don't know, Luna your glow isn't as bright as it should be and both of your senses are off. Yet you two are not sick."**

"**How come I'm not sick?" Jay questioned.**

"**At first I thought it was a shadow charmer thing until…" He broke off.**

"**Seth is sick too then."**

"**Yes," Daddy replied simply.**

"**How are they fairing?" I asked.**

"**No worse than last night, but not better."**

"**Are the three of us the only ones left?" Jay asked.**

"**Mmmhhhhmmm…" Daddy looked lost in thought. Jay and I followed him downstairs where we had a hasty breakfast of cream of wheat and jam, which is Momma's favorite. After breakfast Daddy ordered us back upstairs. We knew better than to argue even though neither of us wanted to be upstairs. I realized how weird it must be for him to talk to me. I look like I am three, yet I talk like I am as old as him or older. Well, not my voice, my voice still sounds like I am three. After a while Daddy came upstairs and told us that Seth wanted to talk to us. He wanted to talk to Jay alone first. I watched the quiet exchange from a distance even though I knew it was wrong. Although I couldn't hear what they were saying I saw something strange. Seth quickly slipped Jay a tiny vile of something. Jay uncapped the vile, looked to see if anyone was watching and poured some grayish dust on his head. The shadow charmer smell suddenly increased tenfold and the dust disappeared into his skin. I quickly darted back up the stairs. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to see that. Seth's voice called to me weakly from down stairs. When I got down there I noticed a small candle have been lit.**

"**Ok listen up," Seth said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, " I think I know what this illness is. It's a disease that when directed towards a household or family all the mortals fall ill."**

"**Wait isn't Jay mort-" Seth cut me off before I could finish my sentence, "I know of one cure, but it is hidden in the Dragon Sanctuary. Thankfully because of you," Seth looked at me, "it won't be that hard. You guys can gain entree with Luna's horn easily and since both of you have power I am sure you can deal with the dragons. There is a plant that grows in a cave on the mountain called Sorcerer's Panacea, meaning sorcerer's cure. It can only be picked by a magical being and thankfully we have those." He looked at Jay instead of me confusing me to no end. "Here is a map, use this to guide yourselves. Do not get separated from each other for any reason."**

"**How will we escape from Bracken?" Jay was asking the real questions. "Leave through the attic window. Jump from the attic into the pool. It isn't that bad trust me I have done it many times. When you reach the yard go up into the tree house. There will be a chest in there before you open the chest slip this key into it," He handed me a slim skeleton key, "Then you need to say, Seth is the coolest, before you open it. Inside you will find a plain blue pack. It is full of provisions and weapons. Don't risk looking inside it until you are far from Fablehaven. I will tell Bracken the truth if he asks me where you have gone, so get your butts out of here as fast as you can. Your Dad won't follow you because he has us to take care of us back here. My best of wishes to you both." With that he blew out the candle and instantly fell back to sleep.**


	5. We Reach The Dragon Sanctuary

Jay and I decided it was for the best that we went through with the plan at night. That way Bracken most likely will not find out until morning. If not it will at least buy us some time. Finally, it was time for bed. Daddy told us goodnight gave me a kiss on my forehead and softly shut the door. We waited silently for about ten minutes and then Jay got up and quietly opened the window. He slipped through and then lifted me after him (it is very embarrassing to me that I had to be manhandled, but my body is a bit small for this).

"Now we are going to go and jump off the roof into the pool, okay?" He said it slowly as if he forgot that my mind and my body were not at the same level. His voice was higher as well as if he were talking to a three year old. Which I AM NOT!

"Then we are going to be very, very sneaky so your wittle Daddy won't hear us. After that we are going to…" I bet there was steam coming out my ears.

"I know I was there, or are you so incompetent that you already forgot! Do you have any idea how hard it is to slowly grow up yet have your mind excel at an extraordinarily faster rate?! STOP talking to me as if I don't understand, as if my mind is as young as my body!" I snapped. He looked sorry and guilty and I regretted being so harsh. "I'm sorry, lets just go." I walked ahead of him and neither of us said anything. We tread lightly knowing that Daddy has heightened senses. When we were close enough from the pool to jump Jay took a hesitant step towards the edge, and I admit I was set on out doing him. I ran towards the edge, leaped, did a flip, and ended in a graceful dive. I surfaced and looked up at him grinning. His jaw was open and he looked shocked. I laughed and pulled myself from the water. He did a simple dive and I give him a ten. Unfortunately, my scale is out of one hundred. I used my horn to dry myself off. I didn't bother with Jay, I was still mad about him babying me. I ran towards the tree house as fast as my little legs would take me and was up there and already sticking the key into the keyhole before Jay got there.

"Seth is the coolest," I whispered softly. I felt something move inside it and the top clicked open. It revealed a plain blue zippered backpack. Jay pushed ahead of me and grabbed it out.

"Its empty," He whisper screamed in disbelief.

"Just trust Seth. Lets get moving," I said doubting my statement. I really hope he doesn't expect us to eat the bag. Where would we get the weapons if we did? Whatever we can dwell on that when we are off the preserve. Jay started to head towards the gate, I shook my head at him. He looked at me with confusion. I motioned for him to follow me, and I breathed a sigh of relief when he did. When we reached a tall hedge I tapped on it with my horn and it parted. When Jay tried to follow the hedge closed on him, swallowing him whole. I tried to reopen it, but the hedge refused my prodding.

"I'm really sorry, but the hedge isn't responding to my whims," I know I'm still trying to sound sophisticated in my speech, but in the months I have lived I could only stand baby talk in the first month. He finally crashed through and shot me a dirty look as if magical hedge mishaps are my fault. We quickly got into one of the boats in the boat house and set off. There wasn't so much as a ripple in the water when the naiads realized who I was. They had an incident when the attempted to pull my daddy in and I don't think they're ever going to try with another unicorn anytime soon. When I reached the island in the middle, where the new shrine to the fairy queen was, I felt negative energy pulsing from it.

"You better stay in the boat when we dock, do not touch the island." I instructed. I stepped onto the island and ran to the little statuette of a fairy that was by a stream. The scent of the fairy kingdom filled my nose,

"Hello dear," Queen's voice filled my head.

"Hi Queen, I need a favour."

"Anything for my Grandchild."

"I need you to provide my friend and I safe passage to the dragon sanctuary. Also you need to allow him onto the island."

"Alright," Queen sighed. I call her Queen as a name not a title. I felt odd with grandma and calling her queen as a title was wrong too. I ran and grabbed Jay. He followed me back where we both knelt by the stream.

"I will also provide you with safe passage, but be careful around that fellow he isn't like Raxtus."

"Who is Ra-" I was cut off by the sensation of falling/flying and the tastes and scents of Queen's beautiful kingdom where I was born. I tasted/smelled wild flowers, mint, lemon, dirt, grass, rain, leaves, and so on. I landed gently beside the pond in a dome covered shrine to Queen. A second form plopped right into the pond in an ungraceful belly flop. He pulled himself out of the water and this time I dried him off, mostly because I didn't want the pack that he was wearing to get wet. I strong ashy scent filled my nose.

"Do you smell that?" He smelled the air and a worried look crossed his eyes. He turned away from me and muttered something about magic dust and that this must've been why Seth wanted them to take the slow way.

"He was trying to protect me!" He yelled.

"Who?" I asked. He flipped around as if he'd already forgotten I was there.

"The smell must just be the scent of this preserve," He said, but I didn't buy the look in his eyes. I decided to go with it and went out the door. He was right about one thing the smell was way stronger out here. I stepped closer to him and sniffed, he no longer smelled musty or like fall. He just smelled like smoke.

**Jay's POV**

I think Luna is on to me. I think Seth didn't want us to travel with the Queen of Fairies because he knew the magic scent masking powder would come off.

"Jay?" Luna's voice broke me from my thoughts, for a second I was afraid of her saying anything else about my scent. I had seen her sniff me and then make a face, "We should look in the pack now."

"I agree," we knelt down and I unzipped it inside there was a ladder leading down. She leaped down into the pack and disappeared in to the darkness. I followed her and noticed it was no longer dark. When my feet reached the ground I looked and realized Luna was the source of the light. I flipped the light switch that was down there anyway. The light switch activated the ceiling and the entire thing glowed. There was an entire arsenal that lined one wall. There were two pairs of bunk beds against another, and a kitchen cabinet stocked with food with a microwave oven to cook it in.

"Wow," Luna breathed and wow is the only way to explain it. After lingering for a while we both left. I was the first one out and I noticed a dark shape coming towards us. I tried to warn Luna, but it was too late. She was out of the bag and it was already zipped up and on her shoulders. A giant black dragon landed before us.

"I knew I smelled a rat," Its gravely voice crooned, "And you brought me a baby pony for a snack." There was nothing I could do but watched as Luna's terrified yet accusing face disappeared into its enormous maw.

**REVIEW**

**Yeah I know kinda a cliffhanger, but I will try to have the next chapter up soon.**

**-Star**


End file.
